Usuario discusión:Rick LB
Archivo:Discucion.png Usuario Discusión:Rick LB/Archivo 1: 7 de Diciembre de 2008 hasta Año Nuevo 2011 Botón Mostrar previsualización Hola. Gracias por tus ediciones y contribuciones. Te sugiero que cuando edites, pulses el botón Mostrar previsualización. Con ello podrás ver cómo va quedando tu trabajo, sin que la página quede guardada. Así puedes corregir lo que veas necesario, y cuando estés satisfecho con el resultado, entonces sí pulsar el botón de guardar. De esa manera no editas el artículo 20 veces. -- 00:25 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Rick LB: Gracias por el consejo, ando un poco perdidillo, pero lo tendré en cuenta.--Rick LB 00:31 17 ene 2010 (UTC) :No hay problema. Siéntete libre de editar y preguntar cuando tengas dudas. Saludos.-- 00:33 17 ene 2010 (UTC) te quiero ayudar sobre tu articulo el de nivel de busqueda, (no quiero parecer un cretino ni nada) pero creo que la haces mal bueno bueno en fin, gta 3 hasta gta vcs (exepto gta advance), son de la 3 generacion asi que deberia llamarse "Nivel de busqueda de la tercera generacion2 o algo asi, tambien revisa tu artografia, intenta copiarlo y pegarlo en Word, y lo subrallado en rojo se corrige, tambien he visto que pones algo 1 Estrella Terrestre Por aire verdad? bueno te sugiero que no lo pongas asi (exepto el de una estrella) en vez intenta poner el de terrestre y aereo asi: Terrestre y lo que pusiste en esa forma de Negritas y al final en vehiculos de persecusion pone los juegos asi: GTA 3 si tenes preguntas ve preguntame, tambien te sugiero buscar un tutor para que te ayude a crear tus articulos mas "profesional" pero yo no soy tutor, asi que mejor te digo que busques a uno en la pagina de tutores, o podes usar al que me tutorea a mi su nombre de usuario es ClaudeGTA3 --Sweeet 01:49 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Rick LB: La verdad es que sí, ya decía yo que me quedaba raro, pero creo que no necesito un tutor, yo soy de los que aprenden solo, pero gracias por contactar.--Rick LB 11:53 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Acerca de tu historia Hey, He notado q tienes cierto conocimiento acerca de la guerra. Me gustaría hablar másde cerca cn vuestra persona, Richard, así que puedes contactarme, yo también se del tema., usuario Marval1945 No a la categoría "Sub-fusiles" Hola Rick LB. La categoría que creaste de "Sub-fusiles" no se necesita, pues no existe acuerdo ni mucha congruencia sobre las clasificaciones de las armas. Con las categorías de armas por juego bastan. Gracias.-- 14:22 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno... tenía pensado hacer una clasificación más específica y esta iría dentro de los Subfusiles, pero, si lo consideráis necesario, adelante. --Rick LB :Lo que pasa es que en el juego hay armas que se pueden considerar en dos o más categorías, porque precisamente no hay consistencia en lo que cada categoría involucra. Por eso, para evitar tantas categorías en las mismas armas, mejor una categoría "principal" y listo. Gracias por comprender. -- 14:29 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Muchas curiosidades; mejor poner información Te recomiendo que todas esas curiosidades que estás poniendo las incluyas como información sobre el vehículo. En Freight ya hay más curiosidades que "información sustancial". Todo lo que pusiste va perfecto a modo de descripción y funciones del tren. Saludos.-- 19:38 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Vale, lo reconozco, tengo mucho que aprender en lo referente a estas cosas, pero oye, os recomiendo que no os paséis tanto con los logros, yo paso de ellos, pero literalmente. Si la información es correcta, ¿qué mas da que sea masiva? Yo cuando aparezco (que no son muchas veces porque suelo tener muchas cosas que hacer y estoy muy ocupado) suelo darle mucho al teclado. Recomiendo vigilar los cambios, si son vandálicos, haced lo que tengáis que hacer, pero si son medianamente correctos, no sé, un poco de flexibilidad, por que creo que lo de los logros no nos va llevar a buen puerto, yo creo que es mejor no haberlos hecho, por que cuando me da por editar, edito, de hecho, el objetivo de la Wiki es ser completada con información, ya sea útil o curiosa, de hecho, los que me están mandando mensajes de patrulla son los usuarios que más logros tienen, y eso me repatea bastante. Estoy en el 14, pero sería igual de feliz si estuviera en el 99. Buena suerte Abbey SP, me caes bien. --Rick LB No La categoría Vehículos no son para los vehículos. 17:45 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo siento mucho, tío, pero miré esa categoría y había links a otros vehículos (como el BF-Injection entre otros) y pensé que esa categoría estaba medio abandonada. Muchas gracias por decírmelo. --Rick LB olle puedes decirme como agrega una pagina a una categoria porfavor dejame un mensaje en mi pagina de discusion.DiegoGTA 02:01 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :De nuevo no. La categoría Personajes es GENERAL. No va en los artículos.-- 14:58 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Lamento decir que te equivocas. Puedes mirar tú mismo la categoría y verás que hay tropecientos personajes concretos. Cuando lo veas, déjame un mensaje. --Rick LB : ----> Categoría:Personajes no va en los artículos. Aquellos que la tengan, quítasela y ponles la categoría de personajes de su juego correspondiente. Gracias.-- 15:03 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Ajá, como te decía, hay que ir a todos los artículos de los personajes y quitarles la categoría "Personajes". Si el personaje es de VC, se queda Categoría:Personajes de VC. Si es de SA, se queda Categoría:Personajes de SA. Y demás categorías que le queden al personaje (líder de banda, protagonista, qué sé yo). ¿Quedamos?-- 15:16 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Va, pero es que si veo que una categoría esté atesorada de un tipo de artículos, lo normal es que se piense que están ahí por algo. Gracias por informar, me pongo a ello. --Rick LB Mapas de gta vice city Vos que pensas acerca de el Numero 73 grabado bien grande ne uno de los tachos?? lo viste, ¿aalguna vez te lo preguntaste? y si no lo viste hay una foto en el artículo de las categoría easter eggs..dim eque piensas...a mí no se me ocurre nada... 13:13 28 jul 2010 (UTC) La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, pero no te ralles mucho, los guiños de Rockstar suelen ser bastante sencillos, algunos pocos de relacionar, puede que el 73 esté ahí por que sí o por alguna historia que solo entiendan los programadores, de todas formas, si se me ocurre algo, te lo comento. --Rick LB Sedan a dos puertas??? para un poco te estas volviendo loco, te van a rajar de auqí, ¿no vistes el aviso de vandalismo que tienes en tu pagina de usuario?? a aprte ¿a todo le pones "sedan a cuatro puertas? ¿¿que coño es eso?? 13:36 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Ey, tienes una plantilla en tu pagina de usuario que dice que estas abusando de los logors y que estas autoexpulsado de wikipedia o lago asi...¿Es una joda??? 13:29 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Una parida como cualquier otra. Si fuera algo serio, me lo mandarían otros personajes, con contenido más serio y a Mi Discusión. En mi página principal, digo que se pueden encontrar algún contenido extraño y que no se alarme la gente. Es una coña, una especie de parodia en la que he acogido esas plantillas para decorar mi página. De momento, nadie me ha dicho nada. Solo quería ser un poco original y hacer algo en mi presentación que no hubieran hecho otros usuarios. --Rick LB Hay categorías de camiones, taxis, ¿por qué no una división de coches?. Los avisos en mi página los he puesto yo, tranqui, puedes mirar el historial de mi página, nunca me han expulsado ni acusado de vandalismo (si no mira en la página de los vandalos, no salgo ni como vándalo ni como reformado). Un sedán de cuatro puertas es cualquier vehículo a motor que tenga cuatro puertas, y un sedán de dos, pues tiene dos, incluso los deportivos son conocidos como sedanes de dos puertas de estilo deportivo, aunque esta definición, bien es verdad, está cayendo en desuso, pero la he oído decir en algunos sitios, pero popularmente, creo que casi no se dice, pero la definición en sí es correcta --Rick LB Bueno, vos sabrás lo que estás haciendo, no sea cosa de que vengan los administradores en un rato y te borren las categorías añadidas y t las metan por atrás, jajajaj, 13:59 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Si me preguntan, sabré justificarme, y repito, las pantallas de avisos en mi página los he puesto yo (mirar mi historial), y tampoco seas tan basto, hombre, que esas cosas no me van. --Rick LB si está bien eso ya m lo dijistes, hace lo que quieras, pero me parece que te estas exediendo un poquito..¿que queres? ¿Batir el record guines de categorías añadidas en un solo día?? Tampoco es eso. Simplemente, he creado dos categorías y me parece adecuado completarlas. Quizá sea un poco sobrao, pero cuando me veas que categorizo un camión como lancha o algún disparate parecido, ya me podrás decir todo eso y más, pero cuando hago artículos (como el de aviones, que es mío), me gusta que estén bien completos y que pueda proporcionar información, por que, ¿de qué sirve crear una categoría, si luego noestá ni el 10% de lo que debería estar? Puedes ayudarme a completar, si quieres, me harías un gran favor. --Rick LB :Con la página no pasa nada. Cada uno es libre de poner lo que quiera en su página de usuario siempre y cuando no infringa las normas o sea insultante hacia alguien. Pero esas dos categorías sobran, y mucho. Por favor, ya estamos teniendo problemas con otras categorías, no añadan más-- 14:12 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Antes de que las toquéis, quiero justificarme: me pareció correcto hacer categorías para coches comunes (dos, para no formar un conglomerado), por que hay una para Lowriders, otra para Camiones... ¿qué pasa con los sedanes? A mí me parece bien esas categorías, no sé por qué tenéis tantos problemas con ellas, me parece una categoría tan útil como otra, si alguien busca un vehículo de un tipo concreto y pertenece a estos dos grupos, lo tiene más fácil que ir a buscar los vehículos de San Andreas que parece una Tomo de Larousse. Yo creo que son necesarias, si al final se decide que no, pues lo aceptaré, pero dadles un tiempo. --Rick LB :No hacen falta categorías tan concretas. Ah, y no hay que poner la plantilla En Obras en categorías. Simplemente llega con poner , ponerle la categoría Categorías y otra sobre el tipo de categoría. El resto es colocarla-- 14:23 28 jul 2010 (UTC) A mí pe parecía necesario, por que es tan específica como muchas otras (de hecho, no quedarían muchas categorías si borráis por ese motivo) y puede ser más útil dado que abarca vehículos de varios juegos, por lo que su utilidad parece ser mayor que otras categorizaciones del mismo tipo, hay para camiones, para Lowriders, para furgonetas, ¿por qué no una para coches comunes? Me parece bastante lógico, de hecho, al buscar vehículos de este tipo, me gustaría que hubiera una categoría así para facilitarme un poco la vida (que es de lo que va el asunto). --Rick LB Estás creando categorías demasiado específicas Sedanes de dos puertas, sedanes de dos puertas con cuatro asientos, sedanes de dos puertas con dos asientos, sedanes de cuatro puertas con dos asientos, sedanes sin puertas, sedanes sin asientos, sedanes inexistentes, sedanes del planeta Marte, sedanes que hay por mi casa, sedanes que no hay por mi casa.... ¡BASTA! -- 14:28 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo que estás diciendo y cómo lo estás diciendo me parece una sobrada como la copa de un pino. Son dos categorías de coches, a mi parecer, necesarias, abarca justamente vehículos de varios juegos y unas categorías así pueden ser bastante útiles. En vez de borrar, dadle una oportunidad en un período de tiempo. Para encontrar coches, yo hubiera usado este tipo de categoría, y otros muchos que caigan por la Web también. Podríais hacer una votación entre vosotros, yo aceptaré el resultado. --Rick LB :No hacen falta votaciones. Hace falta sentido común. Las categorías son un índice, cierto. Pero no puede haber categorías tan específicas porque entonces tendríamos que requerir otras categorías específicas para subdividir las categorías específicas, a tal grado que navegar por el árbol de categorías sería más tardado que recordar qué vehículo querías buscar o buscarlo por otro método. Para encontrar coches, sólo te vas al artículo de Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, por ejemplo. Ahí están agrupados por clase de coche, tienes una tabla de contenidos al inicio y sólo basta dar un clic para ver todos los coches clasificados así.-- 14:44 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Va, he comprendido, en principio me pareció buena idea lo de los coches y lo puse. Ya veo que no ha triunfado, trataré de no cometer ese error otra vez, pero tan específica no parecía dicha categoría y tampoco pensé que traería tantos problemas. Perdonad las molestias, aun me queda por aprender unas cuantas cosas. --Rick LB :No hay problema. Lo bueno es querer seguir aprendiendo y de buena gana. -- 14:52 28 jul 2010 (UTC) : : :Viste que yo te dije...so huevon' me parecía demasiado exagerado...ya me esteba creyendo lo de tus plantillas 15:03 28 jul 2010 (UTC) : Lamentablemente, yo aprendo así, y para compensar, estoy deshaciendo este deshaguisado. Estás pesadito con lo de las plantillas, si las quieres, cópialas . Nada, que debería haberte hecho caso, lo admito, yo quizá sea un poco alocado, pero reconozco mis errores y no tengo ningún problema en admitirlos. Nos vemos, tío. --Rick LB :No hace falta. Las estaba quitando yo, y me estoy liando porque veo que de repente no están. Si no te molesta, deja que me encargue yo -- 15:23 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Este follón es por mi culpa y me siento obligado a repararlo. Lo siento, pero debo finalizar esto, además, voy rápido, en menos de cinco minutos estará como si nada. --Rick LB ::No, así lo lías más. Deja que me encargue yo, que llevo haciéndolo desde hace media hora o mas y me gustaría terminar-- 15:27 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Nos podríamos repartir el trabajo, no es justo que por mi culpa te estés dando quebraderos de cabeza. Déjame ayudarte, o déjamelo a mí, que es cuando le perdí el reloj a un colega y estuve dispuesto a comprarle otro exactamente igual hasta que apareció. Déjamelo a mi, esto es cosa mía, además, así vamos más rápido, escucha, la le liado yo, y yo la desliaré. Confía en mí. --Rick LB ::Bueno, si insistes. He quitado todas las de dos puertas y hasta la P de cuatro puertas. El resto, para ti-- 15:41 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :::No, no pasa nada. Todos cometemos errores. Yo mismo empecé insultando a un administrador cuando me registré, pero cambié y ahora mira.-- 16:00 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Edicion Edite tu articulo En Obras: "Aviones", porque la imagen era demasiado grande y solo la hice que se viera mas pequeña. Espero comprendas -- 23:28 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Que bueno que te gusto!!! Y yo también me pregunto donde y como acabara Truth. -- 23:54 28 jul 2010 (UTC) De nuevo no Las categorías generales NO van. NO. ¿Tan difícil es de entender y diferenciar una categoría general de una específica?-- 23:21 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Pues no estoy solo en el mundo, antes de llegar yo, eso ya estaba petado, y de nuevo, (memo que soy) he picado. Supongo que ahora toca limpiar, aunque de todas formas, id mirando las categorías específicas, por que creo que muchas van a estar igual. Iré limpiando un poco la de Easter Eggs, para compensar. --Rick LB Buen trabajo Estás haciendo un buen trabajo (y muchas ediciones ) retirando las categorías generales. Sigue así y llegarás a Usuario del mes, o incluso más -- 20:03 30 jul 2010 (UTC) :Y eso tiene más mérito, porque haces un trabajo tedioso y aburrido, que acaba resultando pesado. Yo mismo he editado muchas imágenes para ponerles categorías, o quitarlas de artículos, y me aburría mucho. Por eso viene bien gente así -- 21:20 30 jul 2010 (UTC) ::No, no la borraron por plagio. Primero, lo bloquearon una semana por molestar y amenazar a Abbey. Luego, empezó a insultar al resto de GTE, y lo bloquearon de forma permanente-- 21:35 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Vercetti en Vietnam Hombre, esta genial esta parte. Con eso lo digo todo, es genial, espero la 5ta parte. (Va a haber,verdad???). -- 22:19 30 jul 2010 (UTC) El problema El problema con Abbey fue que Abbey le corregía mucho. Él odiaba que le corrigieran, o que le dijeran como tenía que hacer algo (A mi me pidió que borrara un duplicado, pero se explicó muy mal, y acabé borrando el que no era; pues solo por eso, me exigió que dejara de ser su tutor). Abbey le corregía, el se hartó y empezó a insultar. El resto, pues ya sabes como es-- 15:32 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños Otras localizaciones Usa esta: Categoría:Otras localizaciones. Recuerda quitar la categoría "Localizaciones" a las páginas donde incluyas la nueva.-- 22:16 8 ago 2010 (UTC) :Fíjate bien en el nombre de la categoría que te di, es: "Otras l'ocalizaciones. Con "l" minúscula. Gracias.-- 22:23 8 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:Rescate de Rocket Pues... ok . No era necesario informarme pero esta bien, buen artículo.-- 21:55 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Vehículos BETA Hola Rick LB. Te pido que leas Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Proyecto Vehículos ya que ahí muestran la estructura que debe tener un artículo sobre algún vehículo (BETA o no).Si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en contactarme .Saludos! -- 22:54 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Previsualiza Usa el botón de Mostrar Previsualización. Estás editando mucho y muy seguido. Mira: 01:08 (act; prev) . . (+76) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: ) Revertir 01:08 (act; prev) . . (+54) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Smuggler: ) 01:07 (act; prev) . . (+31) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: ) 01:06 (act; prev) . . (+54) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Floater: ) 01:05 (act; prev) . . (+49) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Violator: ) 01:04 (act; prev) . . (+75) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: ) 01:03 (act; prev) . . (+73) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: ) 01:02 (act; prev) . . (+69) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: ) 01:02 (act; prev) . . (+78) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: ) 01:01 (act; prev) . . (+34) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: ) 01:01 (act; prev) . . (+71) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto III: ) 01:00 (act; prev) . . (+265) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Speeder: ) 00:46 (act; prev) . . (+43) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: ) 00:45 (act; prev) . . (+6) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: ) 00:41 (act; prev) . . (+74) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: ) 00:39 (act; prev) . . (+37) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: ) 00:36 (act; prev) . . (+49) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Splitz-6 ATV: ) 00:36 (act; prev) . . (+49) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Bovver '64: ) 00:35 (act; prev) . . (+43) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Vortex: ) 00:33 (act; prev) . . (+109) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: ) 00:32 (act; prev) . . (+96) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: ) 00:32 (act; prev) . . (+38) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: ) 00:31 (act; prev) . . (+133) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Seasparrow: ) 00:28 (act; prev) . . (+38) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: ) 00:27 (act; prev) . . (+43) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Leviathan: ) 00:26 (act; prev) . . (+17) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) 00:24 (act; prev) . . (+85) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: ) 00:23 (act; prev) . . (+83) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: ) 00:18 (act; prev) . . (+95) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Jet Ski: ) 00:15 (act; prev) . . (+10) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Lanchas de Emergencias: ) 00:14 (act; prev) . . (+19) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Lanchas de Emergencias: ) 00:14 (act; prev) . . (+30) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Lanchas de Emergencias: ) 00:13 (act; prev) . . (+115) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: ) 00:13 (act; prev) . . (+108) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: ) 00:12 (act; prev) . . (+37) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: ) 00:10 (act; prev) . . (+103) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: ) 00:09 (act; prev) . . (+180) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Coastguard: ) 00:01 (act; prev) . . (+115) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→U.S.S. Liberty: ) 00:00 (act; prev) . . (+33) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: ) -- 00:17 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya ves... Uno se pierde editando y de repente bum!-- 01:31 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Grave no! No tiene nada de grave! Simplemente te lo digo, porque es una salvajada lo que ponia en cambios recientes (48 ediciones )-- 01:42 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Categoría borrada Si ves que borro una categoría, déjame quitarla, porque me lío al ver que no hay artículos con esa categoría-- 18:06 22 ago 2010 (UTC) :Toda mía... cuando solo queda un artículo, no? -- 18:12 22 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Consejo para el Concurso Sí, también creo eso. La cálidad en algunas es bastante mala, pero es que estoy tomando las fotos a mi Televisión, con la cámara de mi hermano. (maldita pobreza ) Aún quedan dos días, pero no encuentro ningún metodo más para mejorar la resolución.. He oído noseque de emularlo pero no se como... De todas formas, gracias por el consejo. Intentaré tomar fotos mejores de ese salto y algunos otros que tambien se ven mal.. Saludos.! 13:39 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdona Me puedes explicar por qué quieres borrar las páginas de los bloqueados?-- 13:35 26 ago 2010 (UTC) :Simplemente están ahí. No le hacen nada a nadie. Y NI SE TE OCURRA ir a la wiki de Master Tommy. Es falsa y está cerrada por el staff de Wikia.-- 14:09 26 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:Trabajador No es para tanto. Estoy entretenido, porque me estoy escuchando el Unplugged in New York de Nirvana y así no se me hace tan pesado. Total, terminaré en poco tiempo -- 21:20 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :''And I swear that I don't have a gun Ejem, esto... Sí, con música se trabaja mejor :)-- 21:33 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Discípulo Veo que eres discípulo de Nuck Chorris, YO PENSÉ QUE ERA EL ÚNICO!!!! Que bien es encontrar gente con los mismos conocimientos. -- 02:02 28 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Cento per cento Pues el bot o una máquina como nosotros dos . PD: Buena firma -- 14:42 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :Chico, no se si lo haces a propósito o que. Te he dicho que cuando haga algo, déjamelo a mí-- 14:54 28 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Estoy quitando la categoría Bandas, añadiendo las que acabo de crear y ordenando los vídeos. éso me va a llevar toda la tarde, así que déjame hacerlo rápido -- 15:00 28 ago 2010 (UTC) PREVISUALIZA Ésta vez va en serio. Previsualiza, el botoón no muerde. Y si lo haces por partes, lo haces en Word y luego lo pegas Mira: 14:22 Vehículos marítimos‎‎ (18 cambios; hist) . . (+2.682) . . LB‎ (18×) 14:22 (act; prev) . . (+74) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (Cambio de orden) Revertir 14:19 (act; prev) . . (+33) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Vortex: ) 14:18 (act; prev) . . (0) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Jet Ski: ) 14:18 (act; prev) . . (+17) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Motos de agua: ) 14:16 (act; prev) . . (+37) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Seasparrow: ) 14:15 (act; prev) . . (+36) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Leviathan: ) 14:04 (act; prev) . . (+1.071) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: ) 13:53 (act; prev) . . (+33) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Lanchas menores: ) 13:52 (act; prev) . . (+235) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: ) 13:46 (act; prev) . . (+40) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Cuban Jetmax: ) 13:45 (act; prev) . . (+292) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: ) 13:41 (act; prev) . . (+219) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: ) 13:12 (act; prev) . . (+29) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Smuggler: ) 13:12 (act; prev) . . (+7) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: ) 13:10 (act; prev) . . (+5) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: ) 13:06 (act; prev) . . (+5) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: ) 13:06 (act; prev) . . (+520) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: ) 13:02 (act; prev) . . (+29) . . Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones) (→Floater: ) -- 13:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) :¿Por qué no previsualizas, Rick LB? Es que a usuarios como tú no veo necesidad de decirles las cosas más de una vez. Se les dice algo, y captan de inmediato la razón, así que me parece raro que no lo hagas. A no ser que ''realmente'' olvides previsualizar, me parece que deseas ganar más ediciones. Y mira que no es malo editar un artículo "por secciones", que para eso cada sección tiene su propio botón de editar, pero con el tema de los logros, ya es delicado que hagas ediciones numerosas en el mismo artículo de forma continua.-- 14:14 30 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Felicidades Gracias, tu historia estaba bastante bien, el argumento es bueno; por cierto, he estado mirando tu pagina de usuario y yo tambien soy de madrid y el regetton también me hace sacar el fusil (aunque prefiero la minigun XD). Lo cierto es que españoles hay pocos en la wikia y me alegro de encontrar a uno más. Saludos.-- 19:24 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Un comentario Vaya, vi los dos grandes proyectos, y si que les faltan muchas cosas, ojala las puedas completar pronto, suerte, saludos..expicport 19:10 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Reportes No reportes de problemas lo sartículos basura. Los reportes son para problemas serios. Cuando hagan un artículo basura, usa la plantilla Borrar-- 13:06 3 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué es eso de No al gallery? ?-- 16:06 6 sep 201 (UTC) Hola Resulta que yo puse un nuevo tema en el foro, Misiones del GTA vie city, el foro es para sacar dudas relacionado al juego del GTA?Santiago Carp 21:31 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Pequeña informacion Te informo que el usuario 189.248.60.156 a blanqueado un contenido que has hecho, aver que aras (si le avisas a GTAAAF), hasta luego..expicport 01:17 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Sugerencias En vez de avisarle a AAF, todos los arts basuras y blanquaciones, solo hacelo vos. Para los arts basura pone la plantilla de borrar que es: y para las paginas blanquadas, solo reverti ediciones (para eso solo ve al Historial, del artículo, ahi dira todas las ediciones hechas en el articulo, y para revertir la edicion mala solo pone "Deshacer", solo por si no sabias) -- 04:29 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Aclaración. Por favor, antes de tomar decisiones tan drásticas como ésta, consúltalo en la discusión del artículo.-- . 22:09 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Menor de edad Es que hay una edad minima en Wikia, que son los 13 años. Supuestamente, los menores de trece no podrían ser usuarios,pero se hace la vista gorda. Ése, aparte de vándalo, tenía 9 años. Y gracias por las felicitaciones -- 12:17 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Detalles Bueno lo de "pequeños detalles" me refería al gran espacio que dejabas en cada texto, pero eso es algo que no tiene mucha importancia, aun así tu historia sigue siendo muy buena , pero lo que si le hace falta son algunas imágenes y enlaces como dije en el PHD.-- 17:07 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ? oye por que pusiste mi nombre en tu pagina de usuario?esque vi tu pagina de usuario y salio mi nombre alvaro98 18:17 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ok no pasa nada alvaro98 20:39 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Feliz en mi día Rick LB. ESPAÑOL Hola, me he pasado por aquí y veo que eres spanis como yo! Tu página de usuario mola mucho, ¿cómo haces lo del clip con ojos? ¿y lode la imagen que pone expulsado? Creo que tiens mucha experiencia en este web, eres el número 3 donde los logros, así que, me puedes guiar un poco? Gracias, jasper6. nONES, Dick, nunca digo de dónde soy, esto es Internet!, por cierto, gracias por el Clip, pero era Clipo con una p y no con dos, perola encontré. Tengo una duda, yo sólo tengo ek VC y el SA, pero todo lo que sé ya está, y un tal Expicport me ha borrado mi única edición, es la del SUMO, en fin, todo está hecho y yo no sé qué hacer aquí, si me dijeras algo... JASPER6 OK RICK, miraré por ahí lo de las historias, tiene pinta de ser interesante, pero yo no swoy muy creativo. Iré mirando un poco. ¿Me dices tu historia? Me has dicvho que estabas en el proyecto ese de historias del GTA. Firmado por Usuario:Jasper6 Cuarto Informe Terminé de leerlo. Impresionante la persecución con los camiones y luego el Hind ruso (CoD4, a que sí). Una cosa, Rick, ¿es cierto que vender prisioneros se hacía en la guerra? Jodó, me impactó bien. Usuario:Jasper6 PD: La escena de la fotografía es triste, pobre Chris. Voy a leer la de Quinto informe, estoy impaciente. ¿hasta cuanto habrá? - Pues me parece fabuloso. Oye, Rick LB, ¿qué pasó al final con Addison, el amigo de Tommy en las dos primeras partes? J6 - Me he leído algunas: la del reino de los 5 asesinos es llamativa, las de Sg91 están trabajadas. Luego hubo una que me ralló, una en la que un taxista le quieren matar en Viuce City y que luego acaba con CJ matando a un huevo de gente el día de su cumpleaños. Lo que estoy viendo mucho es que los escritores exageran y simplifican mucho las historias, muy truculentas, poca profundidad y argumento absurdo (para un juego queda bien casi cualquier cosa, pero para escribir) y usan demasiado cosas del GTA (siempre dicen específicamente qué coche o arma están usando, bajandoi el ritmo de la acción, y los diálogos, muy simplones algunos. Tú por lo menos ofreces un argumento que cada vez va siendo más interesante por que va rizando una trama cada vez más compleja. He mirado un poco por encima la de quinto informe y he visto que se va a contar la vida de Tommy en el 71 (y salió de la cárcel por 1986), por lo que se intuye cómo va acabar eso y se hace emocionante,por que toca un punto esencial de la vida de Vercetti y lko adaptas atu versión de la historia, por que no es sólo una historia de guerra y de tiros, es una trama bien estructurada, bien contada (aunque dejas muchos espacios en blanco no sé por qué), pero tienes un nivel de escritor algo por encima que la mayoría. No quiero que pienses ni que piensen cosas raras, sólo admiro tu estilo y tu historia, que cada vez va mejorando (aunque mi favo es la 2ª). Bueno, te dejo de entretener. Chao. Jasper6 PD: Por cierto, si algún día escribo alguna historia, ¿me ayudarás si te lo pidiera? RE: Publicidad Bueno si puedo poner la historia,pero no debo ya que no esta completa. Si pongo cada un independientemente bueno seria mucho espacio seria mejor espera a que termines. -- 21:16 17 dic 2010 (UTC) PAD Fue el que te votó, no sé como, pero duplicó la votación. Ya arreglé el lío.-- 22:06 18 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Una idea Estaría gracioso, no sé :P. Por otra parte, ya sabía que lo de PAD iba en broma, por algo puse el LOL -- 13:14 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Jejeje seguiste mi consejo de portada Jejeje me alegro amigo, que hayas tomado mi consejo de portada. Esta bien buena . Saludos Amigo, me gustó mas la tres porque sientes que la situación esta verdaderamente mal con ellos en aquella lancha, encerrados allí, los soldados se sienten solos, y llegan a un campamento donde las cosas están completamente mal, todo en ese campamento fue arrasado, y sus soldados asesinados cruelmente. Esas son mis razones @Jast95, en realidad, el del consejo fui yo. -- 15:07 19 dic 2010 (UTC) @Expicport, yo me referia a que deberia poner en la portada, tu distes la de una portada y yo le dije que deberia poner chico, sin malentendidos. Por favor, sin malos rollos entre nosotros. Os agradezco a ambos la idea de la imagen de la portada. --Rick LB. Espacio No es necesario dejar tanto espacio en los artículos, entiendo que se ve muy "claustrofobico" que se vea todo muy pegado pero también se ve un poco "feo" que haya tanto espacio entre los textos, ¿y es por eso que dice no al gallery? jeje, te comprendo... Pero el espacio normal que se deja en los artículos es una linea, no hay que utilizar doble ni triple espacio -- 16:13 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Si, pero con el espacio que tenían era suficiente.. Bueno, con el tiempo esas imagenes que acompñan a los textos desaparecerán y se serán reemplazadas por el muy famoso tal y como sucede en el articulo de los helicópteros, ese si se ve muy bien.. -- 18:33 20 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Hoy dejaste doble espacio, mañana triple espacio, después de mañana cuatruple espacio, el jueves quintuple espacio.. XD -- 18:33 20 dic 2010 (UTC) holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa No Si son simple tonterias como HOLAAA, o Wooow, simplemente se eliminan -- 00:20 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok, amigo, tienes razón, -- 00:25 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Es abuso de logros por que si se le hecha un vistazo aquí vera todos los logros que consiguió el usuario en ese momento realizando ediciones arbitrarias. -- 04:43 21 dic 2010 (UTC) La recta final en Vietnam Hola Rick, te escribo para decirte que la quinta de Vercetti es genial, creo que incluso mejor que la 2 (mi historiqa favorita de Wiki). La fuga a mordisco limpio es escalofriante y la masacre de Hardwood bien representada (aunque excesivamente violenta). La escena final del baco es buena, y creo que cuando Vercetti se dirige a nosotros, podría haber sido un buen final para la saga. Es algo diferente, dado que se aleja de la guerra, pero la acción está bién llevada. Me dio mucha pena Chris, ¿por qué tuviste que matarlo? He visto que has empezadfo la sexta (y po lo que dices, ultima) parte, pero realmente no has empezado la historia, comno te haces de rogar! Estoy impaciente por ver esa persecución de helicópteros que dice el tráiler y sobretodo... VUELVE MATT. eSPERO que esta llegue a la altura de las anteriores y de un buen final, Rick, haz lo que sabes. Jasper6 13:08 21 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: iglesias gracias si lo tenia pensado por que en casi todas las sagas no tiene iglesias y tambien por respetar lo de en obras 19:57 21 dic 2010 (UTC) no rick ustedes los veteranos tiene todo el derecho ha corregir gracias por la explicacion meti las patas es que estoy despistado este dia gracias rick 20:32 21 dic 2010 (UTC) rick para mi eres el que me conmovio por tus palabras gracias por tu comprencion 20:44 21 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Al patear las calles Emm... si, debería hacerla mas pequeña, aunque ya olvidé esa historia y estoy haciendo otra, no se si continuar "Al patear las calles", no recibí ningún comentario de ella jejeje, tampoco alguna crítica. Saludos: --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 16:08 22 dic 2010 (UTC). PD: Qué tal la historia? Jejeje la verdad es que no entendí muy bien tu crítica, aunque me imagino que fue positiva... Jejeje agradezco que te haya tomado el tiempo de leerla, te agradecería un mensaje en mi Disc. traduciendo un poco la crítica al castellano colombiano (jejeje es broma , aunque si me explicarás mejor estariamos bien). Un saludo: --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 16:40 22 dic 2010 (UTC) - Pues te felicito por tu saga, aunque mi favorita sigue siendo la tres --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 16:44 22 dic 2010 (UTC) - La verdad es que me gustaria tener una conversación mas privada, mi MSN jesuslbk@hotmail.com, agregamé y hablaremos acerca de nuestras historias. Saludos: --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 17:12 22 dic 2010 (UTC) - Pues yo solo borraba el contenido del art. y ya . Sin broncas amigo --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 17:21 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Como diria el buen Vercetti "...Relax..." Pues jejeje, no lo tomé a mal. Y si, estas un poco "paranoico" con la Internet. Saludos --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 17:34 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey Rick Necesariamente tendrías que poner lo que escribio esa IP en el block? creo que ya es suficiente, digo por que no quiero ni recodar eso y aparte por que ya se consideraría como Spam por las palabras que dice.. -- 17:36 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hoye Rick LB, por favor, elimina eso que escribió la IP, eliminarlo del block (y ademas hace que se vea feo) y ni hay necesidad de escribir eso, y mejor no volverlo hacer por favor plis.. -- 23:06 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo único que se es que "creo" que la IP era mexicana, quien te imaginas quien fue? -- 23:41 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok, lo de Spam, aquí esta un enlace que habla claramente sobre ello, espero que te sirva. Saludos -- 00:00 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Error, me equivoque Rick, la IP es colombiana, no puede ser mexicana por que cuando ataco aquí en venezuela eran la 11 de la mañana, y México tiene 4 horas y media de atraso que aquí, y de la ciudad de donde venia era de '''Bogota -- 00:07 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Es la misma persona detras de muchas IPs, y creo que según Bola, es Diego Jaimes, pero no hay seguridad sobre ello -- 01:04 23 dic 2010 (UTC) IP Vándalica Pues, la verdad Rick, es que no conozco ningún usuario Bogotano (de Bogota) porque: -SlashTV: Es de Cali. -TrueVsFalse: Es de Armenia. -Virus1496 (nuevo) y yo: De Barranquilla. --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 01:14 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues si, fueron necesario tres usuario que oportunamente estuvieron alli, y bueno gracias por defenderme. . El muy subnormal era un persistente, aunque el tipo sabe de la GTE. --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 01:34 23 dic 2010 (UTC) - Pues a decir verdad, yo tambien creo que de seguro es un ex-usuario. --110px|link=Usuario:Jast95100px|link=Usuario Discusión:Jast95 02:05 23 dic 2010 (UTC) infobox no, esta bien lo que dijiste,pero puedo usar la plantilla personaje 01:11 24 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Categoría:Casas Pues no sé-- 13:07 26 dic 2010 (UTC) salir de la wiki de master tommy pues eso que me meti sin querer en su wiki con la cuenta abierta y se me registro como puedo salir de esa wiki? --alvaro98 12:59 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ok ok entendi todo gracias alvaro98 Separación Los artículos seguirán tal y como están. Si se hiciera como tú dices, entonces no habría ningún artículo sobre las batallas. Unos artículos hablan sobre lo ocurrido en la misión. Ésos sobre batallas. No son lo mismo. Si así fuera, entonces meteríamos descripciones de personajes en las misiones en las que salen? No, claro que no.-- 16:08 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Fusiones de artículos Ya te contestamos sobre un tema con este título (o parecido) en mi discusión. Pasa a verla y, si quieres, sigue debatiendo tu postura. Saludos. -- 17:53 27 dic 2010 (UTC) He regresado tras un corto tiempo Hola Rick LB, de verdad me encuentro muy agradecido contigo por defenderme de ciertas IPs vandalicas, y bien perdona por no responderte por que me encontraba ausente por unos días.. Saludos! -- 06:41 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Calma, que te pierdes El Rick LB.. lo bloqueé antes de que te enterases de su existencia, así que quita tu aviso de tu página, es innecesario, y relájate, no tienes que ir adviertiendo a toda la GTE que no eres tú-- 13:43 29 dic 2010 (UTC) :De nada, hombre. Y relájate, que eso del estrés es muy malo, aunque nos tomemos la palabra en plan de coña (a mi padre se le quedaban los dedos en carne viva por culpa del estrés).-- 15:14 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Historia Destacada 01:08 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Felicidades amigo , ya era la hora (y en muy buena hora) -- 01:25 1 ene 2011 (UTC) :Sí, la verdad es que ha sido algo simbólico: Año nuevo, vida nueva. Agradezco sobretodo a Jast y a Jasper por los votos, y a Expic por darme la idea de la imágen. Mucvhas gracias a todos. --Rick LB 06:50 1 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Pues enhorabuna Rick, te lo merecías macho, la mejor historia (aunque creo que la quinta la iguala, no sécual me gusta más pero son las mejores). Lo dicho: enhorabuenaArchivo:Aplauso.gif Jasper6 13:30 1 ene 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades Rick, muy buena tu historia -- 23:45 1 ene 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades Rick, enhorabuena has ganado (aunque mi favorita sigue siendo la Pt-3 ). Saludos--J@ast95 23:54 1 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Muy buena historia, Rick!-- 16:50 2 ene 2011 (UTC)